The Love of Deduction
by The Demon of Wrath
Summary: Sherlock has been receiving anonymous e-mails. John is worried about what they imply, and silently fears for Sherlock's life. What new adventure awaits the tenants of 221b Baker Street? Rated M for future chapters.


A/N: Hello all! This is going to be my first official Sherlock fic. I do hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content is not mine. I own none of it, and I am not making money off of this. So do not sue me!**

**Warning This Story Includes – but is not limited to: **Out of character characters, possibly short chapters, insinuations, innuendos, homoerotic undertones, homosexual couples, foul language, a silly authoress, bad grammar, misspelled words, un-beta-ed chapters, and the occasional lengthy chapter.

Sherlock was sitting in his favorite armchair, typing away on John's laptop. He had been receiving mysterious messages from an anonymous person for some time now, but couldn't be bothered to figure them out himself. Instead someone who went by _**theimprobableone**_ was solving them for him, or at least he was trying to. John had made some speculations about how one or the other could more than likely be Moriarty. He gave no reason for these thoughts, just merely pointed them out. Sherlock was put off by all this, but really couldn't be bothered to look into it. It was boring and would be all too simple to figure out.

All he would have to do is trace the IP address to find the location of the internet they were using, at what time. If it was a public place, he would merely only have to check for cameras, look at the tapes at the time of when it was done, and he's know who it was. It would be even easier if they used their own internet from home, or at a work place. Suffice to say, it was boring and not worth the time it would take.

The last cipher was solved. It was the Masonic or _Pig Pen Cipher_. Sherlock chewed on the inside of his lip as he thought. The messages were really odd. Not frightening or anything. Simply odd.

Sherlock sighed and went back through the old ciphers. He had nothing much to do until a fourth one was sent, or a new case came up. He settled back into his chair and looked at the first message.

_Dearest Sherlock_

_A Roman Emperor will help you work out what this means._

_DSPCWZNV T LX HLENSTYR JZF_

_xx_

It was obviously a Caesar shift cipher, this first e-mail. Once solved it would read, "Sherlock, I am watching you," and this worried John. He originally felt it could be Mycroft playing games with them. Sherlock waved this notion off as silly. The two flatmates already knew that Mycroft was watching them, so it was a silly idea that it could be him

Sherlock hummed as he went to the second message.

_Hi Sherlock_

_SOMNEHCCGTEKOTYRIMOOLAIGU_

_You'll never find out who I am. I live off the grid._

cheers  
>xx<p>

This cipher was a form of grid cipher. It was depressing how simple the cipher was to decode. The message though worried John all the more, as it read "Sherlock I am coming to get you." Sherlock didn't quite understand **why** John was worried. He pointed out that people were after them all the time, for some reason or another. This did little to calm John down. The man had even gone on for a while as being "hyper vigilant." Which was a silly attempt; he still wasn't noticing the things he should in their cases.

The third e-mail, which by this point Sherlock was considering never showing another one to John, read:

_Sherlock Holmes!_

_Here's a picture you might enjoy:_

_Also, where is it the pigs live?_

_Mwah!  
>Xx<em>

Sherlock sighed, as the clue was far too easy. Once solved, the coded message said "Sherlock I have found you", which was implied by the first e-mail of "I am watching you". Sherlock gave a sigh. This anonymous character was very bad at being scary and foreboding.

A/N: Well, there you have it. To see the original messages, and the included picture of the third cipher, you can go to thescienceofdeduction(dot)co(dot)uk(slash)hiddenmessages. (Replace the dot's with . and the slash with / and it's the actually website. No jokes. This is for reals! It is maintained by Joseph Lidster, as is John's blog. Yes, they do exist.) Also, this is the only chapter that is typed. I would love feedback, and possibly a beta? Pretty please with Sherlock on top?


End file.
